The present invention is directed to a production line system and more specifically, to a production line system allowing the use of two or more presses in a single conveyor system.
Production lines for making flour tortillas are known which utilize a single press. In a single press system, a conveyor takes pressed pieces from the single press into an oven.
However, the press is cyclically operated, requiring a delay while new balls of dough are brought to the press and while the pressed pieces are removed from the press. Therefore, there is a time gap between groups of pressed pieces reaching the oven, leading to inefficiency.
Previous systems that have attempted to combine the output of multiple presses in a single conveyor system have required close synchronization between discharge conveyors and a third deposit conveyor. Synchronization requires costly components, necessitates costly and time consuming adjustments, and limits the flexibility of the system.
Thus, there is a need for an improved dual line conveyor system to remedy the defects of the prior art. Moreover, the need extends beyond cooking systems to other types of processes where conveyors are used with cyclic devices, such as with cooling systems and assembly systems.